Yokai watch American dream
by alexrusso89
Summary: Based on the game my version of the game story Nate moves to america where he encounters american yokai Jessi moves to Springdale and discovers a yokai watch however the x files are on the trail and Yopple inc. is also on the trail


\- ST. Peanutsberg-

A loud boom echoed as a beam if light shot across the sky over the city crashing just outside the city .

Dana Scully stormed into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of the X-Files. Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Her partner, Fox Mulder, had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning, Scully. Plane leaves at ten, did you pack a bathing suit?"

"Mulder, I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What, swimming in ST. Peanutsberg?"

"We're not going to ST. Peanutsberg."

"That's not what our plane tickets say. Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Aw, come on Scully! It's a pretty little town. Quiet, for the most part. All the hotels are beachfront! Haven't you been wanting a little R&R?"

"Mulder, if you think for one minute that I'm going to run off to what is obviously an extraordinarily seismic-prone area to chase down reports of weird things like a so called giant man spider in the school, a mad doctor in the basement of a abandoned hospital , you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Weird occurrences ," Mulder corrected with a lazy smirk. " Come on, Scully, we'll find out who's dumping hallucinogenics into the water and spend the rest of the trip basking in the sun and catching some waves. There aren't any high-rises to fall on us in the area we'll be investigating, so what harm will riding out a quake or two do?"

Scully sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think that's all it is?"

"What else could it possibly be? Actual aliens are slightly lower-key," he ignored her snort, "and if it were a PR stunt , we'd know about it. There'd be a lot more news coverage, too."

"You'd think there would be a lot more news coverage over an entire town hallucinating , too."

"So you admit, there's something going on in ST. Peanutsberg worth investigating?"

Scully threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going home to pack."

And she absolutely did not smile as he called after her, "Don't forget that bathing suit!"

\- Springdale -

" That was awesome Sushi " Nate said just finishing his meal with his family , Whisper and Jibanyan " Well I'm glad you liked it " His mum said " Yes me too" his dad said " Cause its the last you'll be having for a while " he continued. " Dad? " Nate asked " What are you talking about sweetie " Nate's mum said " Oh right i haven't told you yet...my work has made me move " Nate's dad said " Move ? Like to Harrisville ?" Nate said " No USA " Nate's dad replied " Thats not in Japan " Nate said " Thats right were moving to America THE HOME OF THE BRAVE !" Nate's dad said " Nya whats an America ?" Jibanyan asked " how should i know " Whisper replied .

The next day Bear, Eddie and Katie watched the plane carrying Nate and his family fly off over Springdale they all waved hoping he would see them .

\- St. Peanutsberg -

Scully sighed as she drove the black sedan towards the crash site " So aliens" Scully said causing Mulder to look up from the file " Yea it seems that way " Mulder said " Well were almost there " Scully said pulling the car over " We have to walk from here " She continued " Why is that Scully?" Mulder asked. Scully pointed showing the destroyed road from whatever crashed " Ah " Mulder said as both agents got out of the car and walked up the trail the object had left.

" So aliens " Scully said " I doubt it the only known crash of an UFO in america was Roswell " Mulder said " Uh..Mulder your going to change that fact " Scully said " Oh?" Mulder said. Scully pointed to the silver circular UFO half embedded in the earth " When im wrong im wrong but im rarely wrong " Mulder said .


End file.
